one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo
Apollo (Attic, Ionic, and Homeric Greek: Ἀπόλλων, Apollōn (GEN Ἀπόλλωνος); Doric: Ἀπέλλων, Apellōn; Arcadocypriot: Ἀπείλων, Apeilōn; Aeolic: Ἄπλουν, Aploun; Latin: Apollō, Japanese: アッパロー, apparoo) is a S-Class hero of the Hero's Association, and is the only God within the organisation, as the God of the Sun, he is the very embodiment of the light and the sun itself. Riding on the sun chariot, he is able to bring about the day and manipulate all aspects. He's also the God of Knowledge, Music, prophecy, Oracles, Disease, Healing and Justice. Appearance Apollo in his human form is a young 6ft tall young man with green eyes. Apollo in his Olympian form, takes that of a blonde man in a Greek outfit with his torso exposed, and tatoos synbolizing the Light and Sun. His hair becomes longer, and possess golden eyes that reflects the Sun. At times, he wears a suit of armour that allows him use the full might of both the Light and the Sun, and as to not blind everyone as well. Personality Apollo is shown as a highly caring and charismatic Olympian deity and a natural-born leader. He is shown to care almost anyone in the world when in danger or hurt. He provides light to those within the darkness, and helps them find their return. He is compassion to everyone, especially Selene Ambrogio, a mortal high schooler he fell in love. He likes the sense of adventure and excitment. However, as a God of War worshipped in Sparta, does possess a war-like personality, and even can be enraged. One situation was with he god, Pan who compared his with Apollo, and Pan challanged the Olympian God of Music. However, when all but Midas did not agree of Apollo's awarding, he turned Midas' ears to donkey as it was a insult to him. Biography Early Life Birth After Zeus and his siblings defeated the titans and their leader, Cronos and casted them into Tartarus, Zeus had a affair with the titaness Leto. When Zeus' wife and sister discovered this affair and that Leto pregnant by Zeus, she had forbidden Leto to give birth on terra firma, and soon after kidapped Eileithyia, the Greek goddess of childbirth to keep Leto to enter labour. When Leto wandered and began to lose hope in giving birth to her children, the sea god Poseidon raises a land that is not land, nor a island and not classified as terra firma. Going to the island with the help of Poseidon, he allowed the titan to stay on the island. Since Leto can not give birth due to Hera, all of the Olympians tricked Hera in releasing by gifting the Queen a necklace of 8.2 meters long. With the goddess released, leto finally entered labour. During her labour, the inhabitants of the island helepd Leto, along with Eileithyia to give birth to twins, with Artemis being the first to be born, and soon after Apollo was the born. After giving birth, Leto had Apollo and Artemis in her arms as the goddess of childbirth then after cared after the titan til she no longer needed it. Youth After 4 days being born, Apollo had already grown up to almost 6ft tall, and when he was told Hera sent Python to molesate his mother during pregnacy, he went to visit the Smith God and prayed and begged for bow and arrows. Upon request, Hephaestus forged a silver bow with enchanted arrows. Upon recieving them, he tracked down Python and was able to corner and kill it. However, since Python was a son of Gaia, Zeus punished Apollo by having him serve as a mortal for one year, and he went to Thessaly where he served King Admetus. Tityos & the Storm of Olympus After some time killing Python, Apollo returned to Delos with his sister where they saw Tityos sent by Hera about to rape their mother . In extraordianry speed, both of them protected their mother, and begant to fight the giant and was able save Leto. Infuriated that Hera dare to sent a giant to cause, Apollo and Artemis then stormed Mt. Olympus, and bursts into the meeting hall of Olympus and demand retribution of Hera for her actions against their mother. Zeus, the king of the Olympian gods challanges the twin deities. If they were to defeat him, they will become Olympians themselves. Agreeing, he and Artemis engage in battle against Zeus. During the fight, Apollo and Artemis were in sync with each other, and was actually able to defeat the Olympian king. In congratulations in defating Zeus, he made Apollo the God of the Sun, and Artemis the Goddess of the Moon. Abilities & Powers Apollo is a powerful immortal Olympian deity, and as the embodiment of the Sun and Light, as near-absolute manipulation power the forces of solar and light. He is capable of generating the primordial light that is capable of vanquishing the primal darkness of the cosmos. He is able to manipulate all aspects of the Sun, from its nuclear fission and the electromagnetic radiations. Being the God of Light, and the very personification/embodiment of both Light and Sun, Apollo is the shining destination in all the hearts drowned in corruption and inner conflict of becoming the opposite of one's true nature. He is able to purify almost any entity, and guide them down to the correct path to their true nature, the path of perfect harmony. He believes corruption is a imbalance in one's inner nature which leaks out and physically manifest itself. Apollo with his brilliant divine light, helps those to "cleanse" of their impurities and helps them the locate the path out to harmony. As the God of Plagues, Apollo is able to plague any land of life in the world, and bring diseases and viruses as divine judgment as the God of Justice. Just as he plagues, he is also the healer, able to cure any and all vireses and diseases and restore anything to their optimal conditions. This healing power is also extended through possible resurrection capabilities on most mortals entities, and even supernatural beings, and even himself. Apollo's magical aura is a deadly force one should not approach when he's releasing it in Olympian form. His aura attributes to the same, if not hotter then the surface of the Sun itself, making him the ture surface of the Sun. This is shown when his human friend, Selene Ambrogio got too close and began to get burn just by going near him. As a Olympian deity and the chief god of the pantheon, Apollo is a powerful god in both physcally and magically. He is able to withstand the attacks the titans during the Second Titanomachy and even withstand the blows of Atlas, a titan who said have such strength he can tear reality be punching alone. Even Zeus comments on his extraordinary powress, as he stormed Olympus and forced Zeus to make himself and his twin sister Artemis as Olympians. He has the physical and magical capabilities to overpower Satan-class devils, and the highest ranking fallen angels and even angels such as Michael. As the God of Knowledge and Oracles, Apollo possess the innate near omniscient knowledge of the comsos, from knowing everything across the world, and even the nordic Nine Realms to all future possbilities and predictions. He even as a clear identification of many of the other mythological pantheons such as Hindu and Aztec pantheons. Apollo as the God of Music, is capable of producing any form of musical art that allows him to project all forms of music, from hip-hop, to even the calm melodies that can place even a God to sleep. His mastery over music allows him to calm down even the most wild of beasts, and tame anything with music alone. Selene shows great love in his music. Along with this, he is able to manipulate the concepts of music and in turn control sounds itself. He is able to project attacks with sound and vibrations in the air. Not only he is one of the most powerful beings in the world, Apollo possess extraordinary immunities against supernatural abilities, mainly converning Espers abilities. Tatsumaki was unable to use her telekinetic abilities on him, and telepaths was unable to enter his mind. Not een clairvoyance could be used to predict his future. Equipment Weaknesses Trivia/Notes *Apollo is one of the most powerful Heroes the association as ever seen, excluding Saitama as no one knows of his true but a scarce few, including Apollo himself. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Greek Gods